As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,754,305; 3,444,963; 3,297,111; and 4,778,135; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse hose guide and wheel chock apparatus that can under certain circumstances function as a hose guide.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, none of these patented devices is capable of performing the dual functions inherent in the design and construction of the present invention.
As anyone who has used an air or water hose in the vicinity of a wheeled vehicle is aware, the hose has a propensity to be frictionally engaged between the wheels of a vehicle and the pavement as the hose is moved around the vehicle.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among users of both air and water hoses in the vicinity of a vehicle for a new type of hose guide apparatus which also serves the dual function of providing a storage means for the coiled hose; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.